Fredmione
by FredWeaslyOurAngel1234
Summary: Esta historia es mia. Si la leeis en Potterfics es mia también. Pasen y lean n.n
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, como he dicho, esta historia es mia. Si la encontrais en otro lugar que no sea Potterfics (ya que la tengo publicada ahi) es falsa.

* * *

Hermione repasó por quinta vez que todo estubiese en su baúl y bajó a la cocina para desayunar. Dentro de unas horas estaría en un trén en dirección a Hogwarts junto con sus amigos. Estaba entusiasmada, ya que el anterior año no pudo disfrutarlo al máximo así que esperaba que este sea un año tranquilo, sin dementores, ni hombres lobo, ni nada más mágico de lo normal, por así decirlo.  
-Buenos días mamá -dije a mi madre cuando entré en la cocina.  
-Buenos días cielo ¿qué tal has dormido?, ¿estas nerviosa? -preguntó mi madre mientras servia el desayuno en la mesa.  
-He dormido perfectamente, y sí, estoy un poco nerviosa, como cada año mamá. No cambia nada -dije riendo- por cierto, ¿donde está papa? -pregunté mienstras me comia mi desatuno.  
-Ah, tu padre ha salido a echar gasolina al coche -dijo mi madre sentándose en la conmigo. Hablámos de lo que esperaba de Hogwarts este año y de donde iba a pasar las vacaciones de navidad.  
-Buenos días Hermione -dijo mi padre entrando por la cocina y revolviéndome el pelo en el acto.  
-Hola papa -dije acomodándome mi ahora revuelto cabello- ¿está todo listo para irnos? -pregunté impaciente.  
-Sí pesada, ya está todo listo. Ve a por el baúl que nos vamos ya -dijo mi padre divertido.  
Le saqué la lengua y me fuí corriendo a por mi baúl. Lo cojí y bajé hasta el coche donde mis padres me estaban esperando ya. Guardé el baúl en el maletero y después de echar la última mirada a mi casa, me subí al cohe y mi padre puso rumbo a la estación de King Cross


	2. Chapter 2

-Buenos días seran cuando mi madre deje de despertarnos a grito pelado -dijó un Ron Weasley molesto.  
-Oh vamos, tampoco es tan malo. Ya tendría que estar acostumbrado -dicho esto el niño que vivio se metió en el baño para asearse y ducharse. Ron prefirio cambiarse en su habitación, ya se ducharía cuando llegasen a Howarts. Cuando los dos chicos estubieros preparados bajaron a la cocina donde estaban el resto de la familia Weasley esperándoles para desayunar. Fred y George Weasly, haciendo sus famosas bromas desde por la mañana. Molly Weasley, regañándoles. Ginny Weasley, mirando a sus hermanos y a su madre mientras desayunaba disimulandamente, y Arthur Weasly, ajeno a la mesa leyendo su periódioco mágico como cada mañana. Después de decir 'buenos días' los dos chicos se sentaron en la mesa y empezaron a desayunar.  
-¿Hermione vendrá con nosotros? -preguntó Ginny deseando ver a su vieja amiga.  
-No, ella quiso quedarse con sus padres esta vez -dijo Ron un poco molesto  
-Oh vamos Ronny, tranquilo, no es la primera chica que te deja plantado -dijo Fred divertido  
-Y ten de seguro que no será la última -completó George riendo.  
-¡ESOG NOG EG VERGAG! -gritó Ron con la boca llena. La señora Weasley empezó a regañar a sus hijos y Harry miraba divertido esa escena. El también echaba mucho de menos a su mejor amiga pero la entendia. Ella quería pasar más tiempo con sus padres porque la mitad del verano la pasó con ellos en la madriguera. De repente Harry miró a su reloj y escupio su zumo de calabaza.  
-Eh... chicos... si no nos damos prisa perderemos el tren -dijo Harry sin despegar los ojos de su reloj.  
En menos de 5 Harry, Ron, Fred, George y Ginny estaban subiendo a por sus baules y los señores Weasley corrian a por el coche. Los chicos bajaron rapidamente, metieron los baules como pudieron en el maletero del pequeño cohce de los Weasley y se subieron rumbo a la estación King Cross.


	3. Chapter 3

*Hermione*

Por fin llegamos a la estación de King Cross. Mi padre aparcó en el aparcamiento de la estación y nos bajamos del coche. En cuanto vi la estación una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro. En seguida me vinieron a la mente mis amigos. ¿Habrán llegado ya?, aunque conociéndoles seguro que llegarán en el último momento. Cogí mi baúl y junto con mis padres fui directa al anden 9 y 3/4.

-Bueno hija, aquí nos despedimos, ya sabes que no estamos muy familiarizados con la magia. -dijo mi madre con un tono triste.  
-Pórtate bien, estudia mucho pero sin pasarte y escríbenos de vez en cuando hija. -continuo mi padre.  
-Si papa, me esforzaré al máximo -dicho esto los abracé a los dos y crucé el muro.  
Cuando lo atravesé el olor a humo y magia inundó mis fosas nasales. Miré a mi alrededor. Había muchos hijos despidiéndose de sus padres y otros muchos saltaban literalmente al tren, cómo queriendo escapar de ellos. Otros pocos, los de primer año, estaban pegados a sus padres, dudando de si subir o no al tren. Recordé de que yo estaba ansiosa por subir al tren y que cuando me despedí de mis padres por primera vez no estaba triste, sino feliz. Dejando de lado esos pensamientos, tomé mi baúl y me dispuse a dejarlo en el tren. Cuando dejé el baúl vi a Neville tratando de separarse de su abuela que no paraba de darle besos en la mejilla. Sonreí y esperé a que Neville se separase de su abuela para poder saludarle. Cuando lo consiguió fui donde el a saludarle.  
-¡Hola Neville! -saludé dándole un gran abrazo. Neville y yo nos hicimos muy amigos el año pasado, por todo el tiempo que compartíamos en la biblioteca.  
-Ho-ola Hermione -me saludó un tímido Neville- ¿qué tal tu verano?  
-Muy bueno Nev, ¿y el tuyo? -le pregunté  
-Cómo siempre -me respondió sonriente.  
-Oye Nev, ¿has visto a Harry y a los Weasleys? -pregunté impaciente por ver a mis amigos.  
-Eh, no, lo siento pero no los he visto aún -dijo Neville frunciendo el ceño. Iba a preguntarle que le pasaba cuando unas manos taparon mis ojos.  
-¿Quien soy? -preguntó una muy conocida voz.  
-Umm, no sé, ¿Dean? -respondí bromeando. Las manos se separaron de mis ojos y me di la vuelta para mirar a mi mejor amigo Harry con un semblante molesto.  
-¡Hermione!, soy yo, ¡Harry! -dijo molesto.  
-¡Ya sé que eres tu tonto! -dije para acto seguido darle un fuerte abrazo. El rió y me abrazo fuerte  
-Eh eh eh, ¿y yo que? -preguntó Ron viniendo hacia nosotros. Yo me separé de Harry y me fui a saludar a Ron  
-¡RONALD! por supuesto que hay para ti también -y lo abracé fuerte.  
-Wow, Hermione, cada año estas más fuerte - me dijo Ron mientras hacia como si se ahogase con mi abrazo. Yo le pegué en el hombro y reí.  
-¿Y los demás? -pregunté separándome de Ron.  
-Ya estan dentro, hemos venido a buscarte, ¿vamos? -yo asentí y me giré para ver a Neville.  
-¿Nev, vienes con nostros? -le pregunté  
-No gracias, iré con los demás, estamos en el tercer compatimiento -dijo sonriente.  
-Luego nos pasaremos Neville -contestó Harry leyéndome el pensamiento.  
Entramos al tren y nos fuimos a nuestro compatimento. Allí vi a Ginny sentada mirando ausente por la ventana.  
-¡GINNYY! -grité asustándola. Ella saltó de su sitio y me sacó la varita.  
-Wow Gin, tranquila, soy yo Hermione -dije  
-¡HERMIONE!, ¡ME HAS ASUSTADO IDIOTA! -gritó para acto seguido abrazarme. Después de eso los cuatro nos sentamos y empezamos ha hablar de nuesto verano.


	4. Chapter 4

Nos pasamos la mitad del viaje hablando de nuestro verano y bromeando cuando me levanté.  
-Bueno chicos, voy a ir al baño a cambiarme de ropa y a saludar a los demás y vosotros deberiais hacer lo mismo -dije en tono de reproche.  
-Pero Hermione, aún falta mucho para llegar al castillo -dijo Ron como siempre.ç  
-Ya, pero ya sabes que me gusta estar preparada -y dicho esto salí de allí en dirección al baño. En el camino el tren hizo un movimiento brusco y tropecé pero unas manos me agarraron justo antes de caer al suelo.  
-¿Estas bien? -me preguntó una voz.  
-Eh, yo, sí, gracias -miré hacia arriba y grité- ¡FRED!  
-¡HERMIONE! -me gritó imitando mi voz.  
-Perdon, Fred, pero me ha sorprendido verte, eso es todo -respondí un poco avergonzada. Con Fred tenía mejor relación que con George, me sentia más agusto estando con el.  
-Bueno, dado que yo también soy un estudiante de Hogwarts y que soy un ser humano que necesita expulsar líquidos de su cuerpo, no sé que te soprende -me respondió con una sonrisa ladeada- lo que a mi me sorprende es cómo me has reconocido.  
Yo me quedé callada. La verdad no sé como los distingo. Normalmente me fijo en la cicatriz de la ceja izquierda de Fred o en el lunar de George, pero la mayoría de veces sé que Fred es Fred, por alguna razón.  
-No sé, lo dije al azar -dije restandole importancia con las manos.  
-Ya, seguro. Admítelo Herms. Tu sabes que soy Fred porque estas enamorada de mi, como todas las chicas de éste castillo -dijo acercándose a mi.  
-Lamento disentir -dije dando un traspié. La verdad es que Fred era guapo, más guapo que su hermano a mi parecer. Con su pelo, más rebelde que el de su gemelo, y esos ojos azules que eran capaz de derretirte con una sola mirada. Sí, definitivamente Fred era muy guapo y quizás me gustase un poco, pero de ahí a estar enamorada, no.  
-Mientete, querida, sólo atrasas lo inevitable. Y ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que vaciar la lechuza -y dicho esto se marchó.  
Yo lo miré marcharse y analizé sus últimas palabras. Cuando estaba a medio camino del compartimento de Neville, cogí el chiste y me empezé a reir yo sola en medio del pasillo, recibiendo algunas miradas soprendidas. 'Estupido Fred' pensé mientras entraba en el vagón y saludaba a todos mis amigos de mi casa.


	5. Chapter 5

Me pasé un buen rato charlando con Neville, Luna, Dean y Seamus cuando decidí volver con Harry y los demás. Salí de allí y a mitad del camino me encontré con la persona que menos quería ver en esos momentos.  
-Vaya, vaya, mirar a quien tenemos aquí, si es la sabelotodo Granger, ¿qué haces aquí que no estas con la cara entre un libro? -preguntó Malfoy con su habitual tono de desprecio.  
-Vaya vaya, mira a quien tenemos aquí, al huron Que, ¿ya has conseguido salir de los pantalones de Crabbe? -le respondió Hermione. No se iba a quedar callada.  
-Cómo te atreves a hablarme así, asqueros sangre sucia -contestó Malfoy apretando los puños.  
-Repite eso Malfoy -dije sacando mi varita. Él también la saco y cuando estabamos a punto de empezar a lanzarnos hechizos, la señora de los carritos pasó y los dos bajamos las varitas.  
-Ésta vez has tenido suerte Granger -y dicho esto se marchó. Yo lo fulminé con la mirada y después de dedicarle una sonrisa a la señora de los carritos me dirijí a mi compartimento.  
Al cabo de unas horas llegamos a Hogwarts. Nos juntamos todos y juntos nos fuimos hacia Hogwarts. Cuando llegamos entramos en el gran comedor y vimos como el sombrero seleccionador colocaba a los de primer año en sus casas. Después de eso, el director dió su famoso discurso y empezamos a cenar. La cena fué divertida y maravillosa. Cuando terminamos de cenar nos fuimos a nuestra sala común. Allí subí a mi habitación que compartía con Ginny, Lavander y Parvarti. Con las dos últimas no tenía mucha relación, pero Parvarti era mucho más maja que 'Lavander. Me quité el uniforme de Gryffindor y me puse mi pijama que consistía en un pantalón azul, y una camiseta negra de tirantes. Cómo hacía un poco de frío me puse una sudadera por encima. Cuando Ginny estubo lista, ambas bajamos a la sala común donde Harry, Ron, Fred, George y Seamus estaban charlando.  
-¿Y Neville? -pregunté al no verle.  
-Está durmiendo, estaba agotado -respondió Seamus. Yo asentí con la cabeza y me senté en el sofá al lado de la chimenea y empezamos a hablar de nuestras cosas. Al cabo de una hora, George y Ginny, se fueron a dormir y Ron Harry y Seamus estaban en una de sus partidas de ajedez mágico. Yo estaba leyendo un libro al lado de la chimenea cuando sentí que alguien se sentaba a mi lado. No me hacía falta levantar la mirada para saber quien era. Con los años he aprendido a distingirlo por su olor.  
-¿Que lees? -preguntó un curioso Fred.  
-Un libro -respondí  
-Vaya, no me había fijado, creia que era una tostada -bufó divertido. Yo sólo reí y seguí leyendo. Sabía lo que le molestaba que no le hiciesen caso. Fred empezó a resoplar y a tararear para llamar mi atención pero no estaba dispuesta a ceder. Quería ver que hacía. Seguí leyendo hasta que de repente mi libro desapareció de mis manos. Yo giré mi cabeza furiosa hacía Fred. Odiaba que me quitasen los libros mientras leía y el lo sabía. Fred tenía el libro entre las manos y me miraba con burla.  
-¿Te crees que eres la única que sabe como molestar a alguien? -me dijo y se escondió el libro detrás de su espalda.  
-Fred, dame mí libro -dijo un poco molesta.  
-Mmm, no -contestó éste.  
-Freeeed, damelo ahora mismo -dije arrugando la nariz  
-Sólo si haces una cosa -respondio Fred con un brillo en los ojos. Oh Oh, malas ideas.  
-¿Qué quieres que te aga? -le pregunté con miedo  
-Ui Hermione, que directa eres a veces -respondió con una sonrisa ladeada en su rostro  
-¡Fred! -le grité sonrojada. No aguantaba más y me lanzé sobre el para arrebatarle el libro. El no se lo esperaba por lo que tardó unos segundos en reacionar y cuando lo hizo se escondió el libro detrás del cojin.  
-¡Fred dámelo! -dije mientras intentaba cojer el libro, pero el me agarraba los brazos y no podía alargarlos más.  
-No, no me has dado nada, no te lo doy -dijo sonriendome. Yo me iba a rendir cuando mi pie resvaló del sofá y me caí encima de Fred. Mi frente pegada a la suya y su aliento chocando contra mis labios. Noté que el respiraba rapidamente y bajaba sus ojos hacia mis labios. Mi pulso se acereló. Jamás había tenído a Fred a esa distancia y me di cuenta de que no me molestaba para nada.  
-Eh.. yo.. lo siento... me he resvalado... y ...eh -tartamudee estupidamente. Creo que mi cara no podia estar más roja.  
-¿Te molesta estar así, Hermione?, ¿esque no estas agusto? -me preguntó Fred poniendo sus manos en mis caderas. Yo no podía contestar a eso. No sabia que hacer cuando...  
-Ejem, ejem, nosotros nos vamos a la cama -dijo Ron subiendo el tono. Al instante, los dos hicimos click y nos dimos cuenta de donde estabamos y de como estabamos así que los dos nos separamos de golpe con que los dos nos quedamos de pies en el suelo.  
-Eh, toma tu libro, Hermione, y er, buenas noches -dicho ésto Fred me dio mi libro y subió a su habitación.  
-E sí, yo también me voy, buenas noches chicos -y me subí rapidamente hacia mi habitacón .  
Cuando estube en mi habitación me metí rapidamente a mi cama. ¿Qué había pasado ahí abajo?. ¿A que jugaba Fred?. ¿Que hubiese pasado si Ron no nos hubiera interrumpido? Miles de preguntas pasaban por mi mente hasta que en algun punto de la noche me dormí.


End file.
